Ash Williams
in |age = 20s (films and comics) 50s (today) |relationships = Cheryl Williams (sister;deceased) |occupation = S-Mart worker Demon hunter |appearances = Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors |portrayal = }}Ashley Joanna "Ash" Williams is the protagonist of the Evil Dead series. Along with Freddy Krueger and many others, he is considered one of the most iconic characters in horror films. He is known for having his shotgun (which he calls the Boomstick) and chainsaw as major symbols of his iconic character. He appears in the ANOES universe in the non canonical comic books Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash and Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors. Biography Ashely J. Williams was once an ordinary S-Mart worker. He took a trip with his friends, sister and girlfriend to camp out in a cabin up in the mountains. It was there, that his destiny was forced upon him as he was to do battle against the Deadites; Kandarian demons that had the ability to possess the living thanks to the power of the Necronomicon; the Book of the Dead. During the events at the cabin Ash fought to survive as the people around him died and their bodies taken over by the Deadites, even Ash himself was partially possessed, although he managed to overcome this, and his right hand had to be amputated due to it gaining a life of its own and trying to kill Ash. To help defend himself he quickly adapts to this situation by putting a chainsaw on the stump of his right hand and using a sawed off shotgun as weapons to fight them off. Ever since that night he transformed from a cowardly, every day man to a bad ass, smart mouthed demon killer who would protect humanity from the forces of darkness. Not long in the aftermath of surviving the events of the cabin Ash gets sucked back in time to the Medieval age as a drawback to his plan to defeat the Deadites. While there Ash learns of his destiny as the Chosen One who is destined to defeat the Deadites once and for all, gain the respect of the people of that time era as well as gaining the love of a maiden, creates a robotic hand made from an armour gauntlet and manages to defeat an evil version of himself and the Deadites once again and return to his own time. Ash's battles against the Necronomicon and the Deadites would take place over fifteen years of his life. Fighting Freddy and Jason In 2008, Ash had been transferred to the Super S-mart at Forest Green while also searching for the Necronomicon. There, he encountered and fought against Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger; two men who both had ties to the book as Freddy was using Jason to bring him the book for his own personal gain while it's revealed later on that Jason's mother had used the Necrnomicon at one point, this possibly being the reason Jason was brought back to life after drowning to death as a child. Despite being mortal unlike these two killing machines, Ash was able to hold his own and stand his ground. Surviving the encounter, Ash left in another attempt to leave behind the Chosen one business. However, it would soon become known that no matter how hard he tried; he could never stop being the chosen one. Second encounter with the Dream Demon and the Horror of Camp Crystal Lake Six months have passed, and Ash is enjoying life with the only other survivor of the encounter with the two monsters; Caroline. However, his peace is shattered when Freddy and Jason, having survived their clash six months ago return; Jason once again being used by Freddy who has now become one with the Necronomicon. Before encountering Freddy again Jason manages to find Caroline and kill her, Ash realizing on the way home from shopping that if Freddy has somehow come back then Jason wasn't that far behind, rushes back only to find Caroline's dismembered body, her head cooking on the BBQ and him framed for the murder. Travelling to Baltimore, Ash demands answers from Maggie as he meets all those that had survived their encounters with Freddy and Jason. After a long battle encountering Freddy and Jason in different parts of the story the Dream Demons appear and accuse Krueger of lying to them; saying they gave him power and now they have nothing because of Freddy using the power of the Necronomicon to gain reality-altering abilities. As a result they take away Freddy's powers, this has the side effect of reverting him to a human form as a result. Despite him begging for mercy Ash, having no more mercy left to give, finally ends the Springwood Slasher's life by shooting him point blank in the chest with his Boomstick and watches as Freddy's body gets sucked into the portal created by the Necronomicon. See also * |hero|Heroes}} * |horror|Horror}} * |evildead|Evil Dead}} * |fridaythe13th|Friday the 13th}} External Links * * Category:Male characters Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims Category:Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash characters Category:Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors characters Category:Alive Category:Characters